


Candycanes and Peppermint

by bendito



Series: Idiot Couple Chronicles [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, gag gifts gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendito/pseuds/bendito
Summary: don't go christmas shopping with your friends for your boyfriends presents or you'll end up buying something stupid





	Candycanes and Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> marry late christmas and a happy new year!
> 
> idk what possessed me to write this but I did i'm sorry 
> 
> shout out to dammie for cheering me on everytime i came into his dms screaming

After Jihoon had his talk with Jisung he transferred to another Literature course, coincidentally taught by the friend that had given Jisung the bad advice. Ha Sungwoon was someone that Jihoon was acquainted with due to his frequent visits to the bar that his roommate, Daniel, works at. When he pointed out that he already knew Sungwoon, the two came to the conclusion that the reason they both recognized each other even though neither had met before was because they both appeared in Sungwoon’s pictures a lot. Life works in mysterious ways.

Two months have passed since then and fall has turned to winter, bringing with it the promise of Christmas romances. Couples are busy making their plans for christmas dates and Jihoon is busy right along with them.

“Do you see anything Jisung hyung would like?”

Jihoon looks around the men’s section. He’s the world’s worst boyfriend, and waited till last minute to buy a present.

“I don’t know, man. He’s your boyfriend. You’re the one that knows what he likes.”

Woojin looks through the racks of men’s sweaters. He was roped into coming here with the false promise of lunch. Whatever money Jihoon has, he is going to spend it all on gifts and then beg Woojin to buy them both food with the promise of owing him. But, Woojin is a good friend and has agreed even though he already knew the outcome. He’ll just add the money he spends buying Jihoon lunch to the ever growing amount of cash Jihoon owes him.

“Yeah, I know what he likes, but, ugh, it’s so hard, nothing screams _him_.” Jihoon sighs, picking up a pair of pants that seem promising.

They’re something that’s in style now, and he’s seen many other men with similar pants around lately. Jihoon puts them back down. Over his dead body will he get his boyfriend a trending clothing item, especially since he prides himself of his unique fashion sense. It doesn’t matter that, according to most of his friends, he has questionable taste.

“Hey, hey, Jihoon! Jihoon, come look at this!”

Jihoon looks up from the pile of pants at the sound of his name. He looks around and doesn’t see Woojin near him.

“Where are you?”

“Over here, by the underwear.”

Woojin’s laughter allow Jihoon to locate him. His loud cacophonous hyena laugh could be identified in a crowd of people.

“Please look at this.”

With a trembling finger, Woojin points to one of the pieces of underwear on display. It's Something that was supposed to be sexy, but ended up being obscene and hilarious instead.

“What… is this…”

Jihoon can't believe his eyes; it’s so grotesque.

“A candy cane… thong.”

Woojin’s eyes are tearing up from laughter. From the way he is acting, it’s hard to tell that he’s nearly twenty one. He pulls one of the festive thong packages off the rack and, with a shaky hand, passes it to Jihoon.

“You have to buy it.” He presses it against Jihoon’s chest, who just slaps it away.

“No way, man, come on.”

“Come on, buy it… as a gag gift. Please, it’ll be funny!

“Woojin-ah! I’m not gonna buy Jisung a candy cane dick shaped thong.”

Jihoon is getting irritated. He brought Woojin along because he wanted help looking through things.

“Okay… what if I buy you food for the rest of the month?”

Woojin wiggles his eyebrow and smiles, showcasing his charming snaggletooth and looking every bit like a sleazy salesman.

But Jihoon isn’t having it.

“There's only five days left of the month.” He walks away towards the nearby pajama section. There is a cute set of matching couple pajamas that he saw when they first walked in. Woojin trails behind him, still holding the thong package in his hand.

“What about next month too?”

Jihoon tightens his grip on the hanger of the pajama set he’s looking at. A whole month… a whole month of Woojin buying him anything he wants to eat with no complaints, and with no addition to the ridiculous amount of money he owes. It’s too good of an offer to pass on.

“God, fine, you creep. I’ll buy it.”

This is a deal with the devil - he sold his soul for a month of meals. He reaches out, grabs the thong package from Woojin’s hand and hides it behind the pajama set he’s holding. Woojin smiles like a cheshire cat, showing all his teeth, which in another occasion Jihoon would find charming but, currently, it just makes him want to throw the thong package at his face.

“Well, let’s go then. I’ll just get Jisung hyung this set so we can match, and… that cursed item.”

He heads towards the register, feeling every bit overly conscious of the fact that behind this cute matching couple penguin pajamas is a candy cane thong. His only comfort is that after they’re finished here he can cash in on Woojin’s offer to buy him food for the rest of December and all of January. With every step that he takes, he considers all the expensive food he could buy.

Regardless, it’s just a gag gift. It’s not like anyone’s actually going to wear it. It’s just something to laugh at.

  
  
  
  


It’s Christmas, and somehow Jihoon survived his last minute preparations. The same day he got Jisung’s presents, he also managed to find gifts for his roommates, Woojin (although he doesn’t deserve it) and his parents.

Even though, he doesn’t like thinking back to that day. He had nearly died of embarrassment when the boy at the register rang up the candy cane thong. It didn’t help that Woojin was right behind him, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter. God, Woojin is the worst friend ever, but at least Jihoon doesn’t have to buy food everytime they hang out.

Jihoon shudders from the residual embarrassment and rings the doorbell to Jisung’s apartment more times than usual.

The door opens, revealing Jisung, looking cute and festive in an ugly Christmas sweater. Jihoon pauses to take him in. He seriously looks so cute, and Jihoon’s happy because he’s wearing his own ugly Christmas sweater. They’re truly a power couple.

“Merry Christmas, hyung!”

He passes Jisung a sparkly festive gift bag with his carefully wrapped in tissue paper present inside, and tries not to think of how Jisung will react to the cursed item. It’ll be fine.

“Ahhhhh, thank you~.”

Jisung holds the bag against his hip and pulls Jihoon into a hug with his free arm. He’s really warm, and Jihoon finds himself instinctively burying his face in his shoulder. It’s cold outside, but he is caught up in his excitement about spending their first Christmas together, and Jisung’s neck against his cheek feels warm and inviting. He presses a kiss against it before breaking out of Jisung’s hold to slip into the doorway.

The other day he helped Jisung put up decorations and it was worth it, because everything looks so pretty. Jihoon gets excited again,apartment looks so Christmas-y. From the small Christmas tree with mismatching ornaments in a corner of the living room, to the soft glow of Christmas lights draped around the wall. He takes off his jacket and hangs it up on the rack before heading towards the couch.

“So, you’re sure your family doesn’t mind that you’re not in Masen dong?” Jisung walks back over to the couch, plopping himself down beside Jihoon after he places his present on the coffee table.

“Yeah, like I said before — dad’s christian but mom’s buddhist, and her word is law, so we mostly stick to buddhist stuff. I usually just go over for Chuseok or when there’s family reunions.”

Jihoon reaches for the remote lying on the coffee table in front of them. He turns on the TV, flipping through the channels until he lands on a Christmas movie. Gotta keep up the festive mood.

“What about you, hyung?” He puts his arm around the back of Jisung’s neck, pulling the other against his chest. Jisung lets himself be moved, grabbing Jihoon’s hand and playing with his fingers absentmindedly.

“Ehhhh… everytime I’m around my family, they always either ask me when I’m going to do military service or get married. And since I already did my military service... I’d rather avoid intrusive questions.”

Jisung gives Jihoon’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Ah, understandable.”

Jihoon presses a kiss onto Jisung’s forehead in return.

The conversation dies down, and both of them go back to watching the movie on TV in silence. When Jihoon turned to the channel, the movie had already been a few minutes in, so he doesn’t really know what’s going on. From what he can gather, it’s some tear bait movie about a mother struggling to buy presents for her children. Disheartening, definitely not the kinda movie to watch on a Christmas date.

“Wait… Jihoon-ah… did I give you your present?”

Jisung sits up and turns to look at Jihoon, who looks back at him confused.   

“No, you haven’t, hyung?”

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I forgot!” He hops off the couch and goes running to his room, mumbling to himself about how he can’t believe he forgot.

Now that Jisung’s out the room, Jihoon looks over to where the present he gave him sits on the coffee table. Meeting up  with Jisung has been so nice that Jihoon nearly forgot that he was dreading Jisung opening his present.

Woojin told him to _buy_ it, but didn’t say that Jisung had to actually _receive_ it.

If he takes it out the bag and hides it, Jisung will never have to see it.

Jihoon looks over towards Jisung’s room and can still see him roaming around trying to find the place where he hid his gift for Jihoon.

It was now or never.

Jihoon reaches for the bag and sticks his hand in, fishing around for the square packaging of the thong. The rustle of tissue paper has never sounded louder in his life, but he manages to fish thong out.

Wrapped in pink sparkly tissue paper with a snowflake motif, the package looks normal, even though it holds the most cursed content.

“Watcha doin’?”

Jihoon jumps in his seat at the sound of Jisung’s voice behind him. How did he?.. He was just in his room. Before Jihoon can even do anything, Jisung plucks the package out of his hands.

“What’s this?”

Jisung swats Jihoon's hands away.

“Hyung, wait, please, don’t open it!”

But it’s too late Jisung rushes back to his seat on the couch and, with the glee of a small child on Christmas morning, tears into the tissue paper, ripping it to shreds and leaving a pile of pink tissue paper in its wake. 

“Okay. Seriously, Jihoon, what is this.

Jihoon wants to disappear.

Jisung is  staring at the model on the package proudly sporting the thong with a bulbous candy candy at his crotch. Jihoon looks away.

“Please, don’t ask.”

“You’re the one that got it.” Jisung shoves the package in Jihoon’s direction. Jihoon can feel the model on the packing mocking him.

“I was coerced into buying it. But that’s not your actual present! There’s still more stuff in the bag.”

Jihoon motions to the gift bag that’s still on the coffee table. Jisung reaches for it and pulls out the last remaining items. He gets through the wrapping paper just as fast as before.

“Oh. it’s really cute! I really like it!” He touches the soft matching penguin pajama set. Jihoon got two colors - one in pink and the other in green. Even though he wants the pink one for himself, he decided to ultimately leave the decision to Jisung. Jisung hands him the pink one and passes Jihoon the gift that he got for him.

“Merry Christmas, Jihoon-ah.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

The gift is just a simple festive clothing box, so right away Jihoon knows it’s nothing else besides clothes. That’s fine though, because he loves clothes. He opens the present up carefully, and is immediately excited when he recognizes the present as this cute sweater he saw on a mall trip with Jisung once.

“Wow, hyung, you actually got it for me! Even after you called it ugly.” He takes the package out, revealing that the sweater has one really long sleeve and one regular.

“I still think it’s really ugly though. But you really liked it, so…”

Jihoon holds the sweater against him and leans over to give Jisung a quick kiss.

“Thank you so much, hyung, I love it.”

“Why don’t you go try it on?”

Jisung stands up and pulls Jihoon up from the couch.

“Alright, yeah, I’ll do a fashion show.”

“That sounds fun. I can’t wait… but also... Jihoon-ah, wear the candy cane.”

Jihoon freezes and turns to look at Jisung.

“What?”

“When you wear the sweater, wear the candy cane too~.”

“Excuse me?”

Before he can protest any more, Jisung guides him to the bathroom, passing him the sweater and the thong and closing the door behind him.

_What the fuck just happened._

Alone in the bathroom, Jihoon stares at the closed door, bewildered. He looks over to the bathroom mirror and sees his wide shocked eyes and agape mouth.

That really just happened.

He looks at the items in his hands, the new sweater and the cursed thing, he tried to get rid of but failed. The words Jisung said still ring in his ear. Wearing the new sweater was something he didn’t mind doing because it was pretty but of all things, the candy cane thong?

Jihoon sighs, then carefully places the sweater on top of the toilet lid and starts opening the thong package.

It’s worse than what’s pictured on the cover of the packaging.

It’s a plush oversized candy cane, attached to the front of a tacky, cheap white thong with red lining. Jihoon doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry. He’s never seen something so ugly in his life.

This is the weirdest situation he’s ever been in.

Yet, that doesn’t stop him from putting the thong down on top of the sweater and start undressing. Who knows, maybe he’ll even get Christmas sex for his efforts at humoring his awful childish boyfriend.  
  
  


“This is so stupid.” Jihoon says as he looks at himself in the mirror.

The sweater Jisung got him fits perfectly, baggy on him in a way that oozes cuteness, especially from its charm points - the really long sleeve and small pouch on the front. But, then his eyes reach the giant the plush candy cane protruding out from underneath the sweater. He can’t help but burst into laughter and how ridiculous this situation is.

Although, there is one good thing about it, and it’s that his ass looks fantastic.

He lifts the sweater and turns sideways to get a better look at himself. The thin straps of the thong frame his ass in a way that makes it look more perky than usual. Jihoon makes a mental note to maybe invest in actually good quality thongs.

But then he turns back to the front and there’s the massive candy cane again, and it ruins everything. He reaches over to squeeze the tip of the plush candy cane; it would’ve been funnier if it could squeak.

This is ridiculous.

Jihoon places his hand on the door handle, now that he’s ready, but then he pauses.

There’s no way he can go through with this. It’s just too much for him to bear.

He looks at himself in the mirror again and can see that he’s blushing. This whole situation is so embarrassing. He’s just gonna change back and walk out like nothings happened. His eyes glance down at the candy cane obnoxiously protruding from underneath his sweater. Although… this can be really funny… since it’s a gag gift, and all that. It shouldn’t be something that he takes seriously. Jihoon thinks about what his hyung Seongwoo would do, since, as much as he hates to admit, he’s the funniest person that Jihoon knows.

A memory of a role play scenario that he and Jisung talked about once comes to mind. Maybe he could cash in on a festive edition of that.

Jihoon feels confident now he just had to think about the situation differently.

His hand returns to the door knob, and this time he turns it all the way and steps out  
  
  


 

The air in the hallway that connects the bathroom and the living room feels colder now that his ass is exposed. It feels weird, he is overly aware of the fact that his entire lower half is out there in the open, covered by only a plush candy cane. It’s kind of thrilling in a weird and fucked up way. He mentally pushes buying normal thongs higher on his list of things to do.  

When he reaches the entryway of the living room, he sees that Jisung is still on the couch, just on his phone now. He takes a deep breath and gets into character, leaning against the wall in what he hopes is a seductive way. Jihoon clears his throat to get Jisung’s attention, and when the other turns to him, he begins.

“Hey professor Yoon, I heard you like candy canes.”

He lifts the sweater and does the grand reveal of the candy cane that protrudes from his crotch. His execution was perfect, as stupid and weird as the situation was.

Jisung looks from the candy cane and back up to Jihoon’s face. They make eye contact with each other for a few seconds before he bursts out laughing.

“I can’t believe you’re actually wearing it!” He starts laughing louder, throwing his head back and his laughter resonating and filling up the room.

Jihoon stares at him, clenching his fists and ignoring his face stinging from embarrassment. He races over from his place against the entryway and grabs a couch cushion, hitting Jisung repeatedly with it.

“I was in character, you dick! Why’d you laugh! You were supposed to play along!”

“You have a candy cane dick!” Jisung still laughing goes to lay down, while weakly batting the pillow away.

“Shut up. It’s your fault anyways. You could’ve at least played along.” Jihoon stops his assault, dropping the pillow before climbing onto Jisung’s lap. He tries to ignore that the fabric of Jisung’s pants feels rough against his bare skin.

“I’m sorry cutie, wanna do it over?” Jisung smiles, his face is flushed from his laughter.

Jihoon thinks Jisung looks the prettiest like this, smiling fresh from a laughing fit. He wants nothing more than to lean down and kiss him, but he has a role to maintain.

“No, not really. You ruined the mood.” He pouts and sits up, placing one leg on the floor and lifting himself up as if was he going to get off the couch. Jisung wraps his arms around Jihoon’s and brings him back down against him.

Jihoon tries hard not to react as Jisung slides his hands down to the edge of Jihoon’s sweater before dipping them under. One of his fingers hooks on the waistband of the thong, and Jihoon’s breath catches in his throat.

“I can think of ways to bring your mood back.” Jisung grips Jihoon’s ass and thrusts upwards.

The mood in the room shifts from something lighthearted to heavy. Jihoon is overly aware of the fact that barely anything is separating them. Jisung’s hands fondle his ass as he grinds into Jihoon. Heat starts rushing down to Jihoon’s groin, and he starts growing frustrated at the fact that he can’t even properly grind down against Jisung because of the stupid candy cane.

As if he was a mind reader, Jisung hooks his thumb around the waistband strings of the thong and pulls it down. Jihoon lifts his hips to help him, shimmying it down before kicking it off the rest of the way. The candy cane thong falls to the floor with a light thud. Jihoon almost giggles looking at it, until Jisung thrusts up roughly against him again. Jihoon moans against Jisung’s neck. Without that stupid candy cane between them, he can finally feel just how hard Jisung is underneath him. He revels in the the sensation of his shaft against Jisungs pants, but he wants more.

“Hyung, take off your pants.” Jihoon stops grinding on Jisung for a moment to fumble clumsy at Jisung’s pants buttons.

“Impatient.”

“Shut up.”

Between the two of them, Jihoon has always been the more impatient one. Jisung always has a lot of fun teasing him, because it is so easy to rile Jihoon up. But what Jihoon lacks in patience, he makes up for it with his enthusiasm.

Jihoon manages to unbutton Jisung’s pants and undo his zipper before Jisung moves his hands away, but Jihoon helps him pull them all the way down anyway. After the pants get pushed to the floor, Jihoon positions himself opening his legs so that Jisung could get a full view of him. Displaying himself like that and looking at Jisung excites Jihoon. His dick twitches, and he can feel Jisung’s eyes follow it.

“Are you gonna fuck me, or just look at me all night?”

For some reason, whenever he says something really forward, Jisung always reacts well. It started with small things, like whispering in Jisung’s ear how fuckable he looks, which would earn him a gasp and a slap to the wrist. Eventually, it made itself into the bedroom. Jihoon would get more graphic and talk about how good he feels when Jisung’s inside him or how he loves the way that Jisung clenches around his cock. Both would earn him a moan and an embarrassed but a more enthusiastic hyung.

Blush creeps on Jisung’s face, and he avoids making eye contact, so Jihoon decides to up his ante. He slides his hand down his thigh until he reaches his leaking cock, and wraps his hand around it. Jisung stays still and does nothing more but look at him. Jihoon gives himself a few tight tugs, making sure to swipe the head of his cock where precum's accumulated.

“Hyung… I want you… so badly…”

He leans his head back and opens his legs wider, making sure Jisung gets a better view. Even from the other side of the couch, he can hear Jisung’s shaky exhale, and that’s how he knows his show is working.

Nothing more needs to be done because Jisung’s already making his way over, replacing Jihoon’s hand with his own. Jihoon relishes in the feel of Jisung’s slender, nimble fingers around him, and the way Jisung always twists his wrist at the base of Jihoon’s cock that makes him whimper.  

Maybe it’s one of the pros of dating someone older, but Jihoon has always liked the quiet assertiveness that Jisung has. Even though he would get really flustered because of  the things Jihoon says, ultimately, he was the one that called the shots, and Jihoon followed him, attracted to his quiet dominance.

“You know, it’s not nice to tease your elders.”

Jisung loosens his hold and slows down his stroking. Jihoon lets out a groan of frustration and bucks shallowly into Jisung’s hand.

“But you like it, hyung~.”

Jisung tightens his hold again, and rubs his thumb against the slit of Jihoon’s cock head. Jihoon bucks his hips again.

As fun as it is to get handjobs on the couch, it’ll be very unsatisfying to cum that way. After all, it’s Christmas.

Jihoon wraps his arms around Jisung’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. The other follows, slotting their mouths against each other, Jihoon doesn’t waste any time slipping his tongue into Jisung's mouth, swallowing the moan Jisung lets out. He’s so stupidly close, and it’s all because of this hyung's stupidly skilled hands, but he needs other things now. He breaks apart from the kiss.

“Hyung, can you just start stretching me already? Where’s the lube?”

It’s a simple question to something they should know, except Jisung is always forgetful and misplacing things. He looks blankly at Jihoon before sighing and letting go of Jihoon's cock, much to the other's displeasure.

“It’s back in my room.”

Jihoon groans, rubbing his face in frustration. It’s always like this things get heated up and then they have to stop because of the lack of supplies.

“Hyung, I told you, just keep lube somewhere around the couch. We always just end up here anyways.” He lightly kicks Jisung with his foot.

“We always end up on the couch because you’re too impatient to wait until we get to the bedroom~.” Jisung pushes Jihoon’s foot away.

“Shoosh, shoosh, just go get it hyung.” Jihoon pushes his foot back, giving Jisung a shove on his side.

That earns him a stern look before Jisung finally gets off the couch and heads towards his bedroom. Jihoon shamelessly stares as his bare ass and considers that maybe he should fuck Jisung instead tonight, but then he thinks of how good Jisung’s voice sounds when he’s praising him as he fucks him, and decides it’s best if he just keeps the flow going.

Jisung isn’t back yet, and Jihoon is getting impatient. It’s hardly been a minute, but he’s growing increasingly frustrated. Jihoon sits up and takes off the sweater, feeling relieved a bit of his discomfort. It isn’t enough.

He spits on his hand and starts stroking the length of his cock, just enough that the tension that’s built up in his gut stays. If Jisung takes any longer, Jihoon might as well just get himself off.

“I found it~.”

The sound of Jisung’s voice echoes over from the bedroom as he returns to the living room. Jihoon doesn’t bother stopping his strokes, instead, he strokes himself faster, throwing his head back to moan as Jisung’s footsteps get closer.

“You’re really shameless, you know.”

Jihoon laughs and doesn’t complain when Jisung pulls his hand away, he just watches as Jisung situates himself between Jihoon’s open legs. Normally being this exposed is embarrassing for him, but now it’s kind of thrilling.

“Yeah, you say that a lot, hyung, but you really like it~.”

Jisung scoffs at Jihoon’s cheeky comment as he pulls on Jihoon’s legs to push them.

The snap of the cap as it’s open resonates throughout the room, and Jihoon closes his eyes, jittery with anticipation for what’s to come. He can hear the squelchy sounds of Jisung coating his fingers, and his heart starts racing with excitement. He takes a deep breath to calm down, but as he inhales he senses something.

“Wait, is that peppermint?” He opens his eyes and sees Jisung smiling mischievously as he warms up the lube between his fingers. Jihoon can see the bottle of lube beside him, and the label confirms his suspicions - it is peppermint.

“Merry Christmas~.”

Jisung, satisfied with the temperature of the lube, circles a finger around Jihoon’s rim. Jihoon jolts, caught off guard.

“At least give me a warning before you start!”

Jihoon closes his eyes again and tries to relax. The smell of the peppermint isn’t so bad.

As Jisung strokes his rim, occasionally dipping the tips of his fingers in, Jihoon starts noticing that his skin tingles for a few seconds as Jisung's fingers touch him.

“This feels weird.”

He stretches out, arching his back as Jisung inserts his fingers fully inside of him. The smell of peppermint becomes stronger as Jisung adds more lube and starts scissoring his fingers. Jihoon gasps from the feeling of being stretched, and the tingling sensation is settling into a weird coolness that feels odd when combined with the warmth of his insides.

“Good weird or bad?” Jisung chuckles and nips at Jihoon’s thigh, causing Jihoon’s leg to spasm a bit. He thrusts his fingers deeply, taking in how Jihoon’s breath shudders.

“Weird weird…” He’s gotten used to the odd tingling sensation now, and it doesn’t feel bad. After all, he’s painfully hard, and he can feel the precum leaking down his neglected cock and pooling on his belly. Sometimes, he swears, he can cum from just Jisung’s fingers alone he’s just too good at fingering him, but now Jihoon wants something more.

“Hyung, can you just fuck me already?”

“Stop being so impatient.”

Despite his words, Jisung retracts his fingers, admiring how the rim of Jihoon’s asshole twitches with his absence. It’s cute, in a way. Everything about Jihoon is really cute, from his blushing face to his leaking rosy cock.

Jihoon lets out a huff and opens his eyes to glare at Jisung. Not that it works Jisung just continues his languid speed, getting up off the floor to sit on the couch. He reaches over for the lube bottle, snapping it open and pouring its contents on his hand before coating his dick with it. When he’s done, he pats his lap, beckoning Jihoon to over.

Jisung doesn’t even have to ask twice before Jihoon’s already on his lap, lining Jisung’s cock up to his rim with a shaky hand. This close, Jisung can admire how Jihoon’s face changes as he starts sinking down; how his eyes close tight as Jisung’s cock squeezes through the tight ring of muscle and how his mouth opens slightly, letting out a breath that he was holding in as he reaches Jisung’s base. Jisung places his hand on Jihoon's waist and holds him steady as he gives an experimental thrust. He starts noticing that Jihoon was right about the lube feeling weird.

Jihoon puts his hands on Jisung’s shoulders to support himself before he lifts himself up and sinks back down as Jisung thrusts up. Like this, they fall into a comfortable and familiar rhythm, just them and the sounds between.

“Hyung.”

Jihoon’s arms get tired of supporting himself, so he just wraps them around Jisung’s shoulders. His thighs are starting to ache from lifting himself, and the couch isn’t wide enough to fuck on; they tried it once before and only ended rolling off onto the floor.

Jisung presses a kiss to Jihoon’s cheek, down his neck, to his shoulder. He slides his hand between them, closing it around Jihoon’s neglected cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts.

Jihoon buries his face in the crook of Jisung’s neck. He feels hot. The peppermint smells overwhelmingly intense, and the cool feeling has subsided into this odd warmth combined with the heat of the room and Jisung’s skin. It all feels overbearing, but he’s so close. Jisung murmurs in his ear sweet words about what a good boy he is and how good he feels. Jihoon can’t think anymore, all he’s focused on is how Jisung is pistoning inside of him and how tight his own body feels; he arches his back and clings tighter to Jisung until he finally lets go.

Jisung gives him a few pumps of his hand before he lets go of Jihoon’s spent cock. He pulls out of Jihoon’s warmth and searches for Jihoons mouth as he jerks himself off to completion. His cum mixes in with Jihoon’s on his belly as the two of them regain their breaths.

“Hyung… I don’t like that lube.” His legs are shaky and his arms are tired, but Jihoon manages to roll himself off Jisung’s lap, careful not to get any cum on the couch. The smell of peppermint is still strong in the air, and it doesn’t smell good when mixed with the scent of sex.

“Yeah… same.” Jisung reclines back as he catches his breath. He can’t wait to shower the lube is still cool on his dick, and the cum on his stomach is getting dry.

“Why did you buy it?”

“A joke Sungwoonie suggested.”

“Hyung, stop listening to him!” Jihoon sits up and almost kicks Jisung before getting his foot swatted away.

“I didn’t think we’d actually use it, but I forgot we had run out of regular lube and this was all I had on hand.” This time Jihoon manages to kick Jisung’s side before his leg gets caught.

“Hyung! I can’t believe you! I feel like I’m going to smell like peppermint forever.” He kicks again with his other leg.

“Hey, hey! If you’re feeling that energetic, then why don’t we go shower? Maybe we can get rid of that smell.”

Jisung gets up slowly, stretching out his cramped joints, before reaching out his hand towards Jihoon.

“Hyung, I still can’t feel my legs, please carry me instead.”

Instead Jisung just drops his hand starts walking away. Jihoon groans and musters up strength to pull himself off the couch and follow him, eager to get rid of the scent of peppermint. He can’t wait to tell Woojin later how their gag present went, and that Jisung had his own.

This has truly ended up being a memorable Christmas. One that he’s not going to end up forgetting any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> if you google mens sexy christmas it's going to be the funniest thing you've ever seen trust me 
> 
> jihoon's sweater exists it's the one kyungsoo is wearing in his for life universe it's really ugly and when i first saw it i thought it'll be something jihoon would wear


End file.
